While You Were Sleeping
by Arykah Marye
Summary: After another fight with Kagome, Inu Yasha steals away to her time to think and be with Kagome. Note This is a one shot people, don't look for more.


I don't own Inu Yasha, or any of the characters, those are the brainchildren of Ms. Rumiko Takahashi, a genius in her own right. I'm just manipulating the characters to give myself happiness.  
  
For those of you who are reading my Ovarian Martial Arts fanfic, never fear, I will work on it, and I swear one day it will be finished. I can't make any promises when; there are children constantly at my house living on my computers.  
  
While You Were Sleeping  
  
She'd left again. Inu Yasha could hardly stand himself. He'd driven her away again. It wasn't his intention, but when Kouga showed up, and she was so nice to him, it only encouraged Kouga further! Inu Yasha growled at he memory, the longing to dig his claws into Kouga every time the wolf demon had called Kagome 'his woman'. Hah! Kouga could only dream.  
  
Than of course when Inu Yasha told Kagome to stop encouraging Kouga, she'd denied doing any such thing. She was just 'being nice'. Than she got all mad at Inu Yasha for his jealousy and made a comment about him and Kikyo, which had sent Inu Yasha over the edge. The fight had ensued, and now Kagome was back at home.  
  
As darkness fell over the little village where Inu Yasha had met both his loves, he found himself restless. He wanted Kagome back with him. The thought of her in the future, maybe even seeing that Hobo boy was more than he could stand! Never mind that is was late at night with the stars twinkling; he needed to bring Kagome back right now!  
  
Inu Yasha was glad he'd stayed in his tree overlooking the village as opposed to sleeping with the others in Kaede's cabin. Now he wouldn't face their ridicule as he left to fetch Kagome. Maybe he could even have a chance to spend time with her alone, not worrying about the others waiting for them at the well.  
  
Eager to see Kagome again, Inu Yasha ran off into the forest, straight for the well. Barely even pausing, he jumped in the opening and hurtled himself forward in time, never even noticing the soul stealers that had followed him silently to the well.  
  
In Kagome's time, Inu Yasha hopped out of the well and dashed into the Higurashi's yard. All the lights in the house were out. Deciding to be nice and not wake the entire household, Inu Yasha headed around the house, stopping underneath Kagome's window. Due to the warmth of the summer night, Kagome had left the window open. Perfect.  
  
With an effortless leap, Inu Yasha landed silently on Kagome windowsill and peered inside the room. Thanks to his demon senses, he could see well enough in the faint light provided by the stars in the sky. Kagome lay peacefully asleep in her bed. Inu Yasha could feel his heart skip a beat as he saw her. She looked like an angel in her sleep, hair flowing around her; body curled up slightly with her lips barely parted to breathe.  
  
Silently, Inu Yasha crept forward, next to her bed. Bending over her, he tenderly stroked her hair, feeling it's softness. He had done this before, when she slept, when it was just him and her looking for the shards of the Jewel of Four Souls. Since Sango and Miroku had joined, he hadn't had the opportunity, as the two woke at almost any movement. It felt reassuring to feel Kagome under his hand again. A bit of comfort, knowing it was safe for her to sleep in this world, that he didn't have to worry about protecting her here.  
  
As Inu Yasha stroked her hair, a smile broke over Kagome's sleeping face. His heart leapt and nearly broke looking at her. All these emotions, these feelings! He cared for with all his heart and would die to protect her. But, he had all his obligations to Kikyo, as well as residual feelings for his first love. If she were still dead, there'd be no question. But now with this sham of Kikyo wandering the Earth, it was much harder. Gods, he loved them both so much!  
  
He drew his hand away from Kagome. Thinking of Kikyo always made him feel like a stone had fallen in his stomach. Why, why did she torment him so? Inu Yasha moved to the windowsill to leave and come back in the morning. On his way out, he turned to look back at Kagome, and his heart softened. What did it matter if he stayed with her overnight. He'd stay and watch her sleep, sleeping peacefully in a peaceful world. Think about Kikyo in the morning. Tonight, it was just him and Kagome. He wouldn't ruin his moments alone with her.  
  
Watching her sleep, Inu Yasha felt a calm steal over him. Kagome had that effect on him, no one else. Her breath came slowly in and out, in a steady rhythm. The sound drew him, and he sat beside her bed on the floor. The sounds and calm of everything worked into him, and without realizing, he drifted to sleep.  
  
Kagome woke, sleep still filling her eyes. Glancing at her clock and out the window, she saw it was still dark. Wondering what woke her up, she glanced round her room, and started when she saw Inu Yasha. Smiling, she saw him sit on her floor, his head lying on his arm that rested on her bed. Tentatively, she reached out her hand and stroked his head. A lazy growl came from Inu Yasha in his sleep, as if he was immensely satisfied. Smiling all the wider, Kagome rested her hand on Inu Yasha's, happy thoughts filling her head as she drifted into sleep. Tonight it was just her. Her and Inu Yasha. 


End file.
